


Santa Baby

by eternaleponine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, Day 5, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Dressing up as Santa, F/F, IT Tech Lexa, Naughty List, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Dr. Clarke's boyfriend was supposed to be Santa for the Christmas party on the pediatrics floor, but they broke up months ago, and Clarke forgot all about it... until now.  With only minutes to find a replacement, she promises IT tech Lexa she'll doanythingif she does does her this one favor...For Clexmas 2020 - Day 5: Naughty List
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 56
Kudos: 480





	Santa Baby

One of the nurses bustled up to Clarke at such a quick clip that Clarke immediately assumed there had to be an emergency with one of her patients. But when the nurse spoke, it was far, far worse.

"Do you know what time your boyfriend is getting here?" she asked. "It's getting close to time for the party, and we need to make sure the suit fits."

"I don't—" Clarke started, then stopped. She'd been about to say, 'I don't have a boyfriend,' when it all came back to her, an avalanche of memory that left her struggling to catch her breath. How she'd asked her now ex-boyfriend months ago if he would be Santa for the Christmas party on the pediatrics floor for all the kids who would be stuck in the hospital for the holiday, and of course he'd agreed because he loved her.

How not even a week later, they'd broken up because she found out that not only was he cheating on her, but he'd been cheating on his previous girlfriend _with_ her, and she honestly didn't know which was worse. 

How she'd forgotten all about the Santa thing as she'd done everything she could to purge memories of him from her mind... and her apartment... and her social media... 

Now it was Christmas Eve and sick kids were getting all dolled up in their Christmas best (as much as whatever condition was keeping them here allowed) in anticipation of Santa's visit. 

And there was no Santa.

For a brief, insane second, Clarke considered calling her ex. Maybe he would honor the Santa promise, even though he was obviously incapable of keeping any other promise he'd ever made. After all, it was for the kids, and he'd always talked about how much he loved kids and how he wanted a big family and—

And Clarke felt sick at the thought of seeing his face, even with a bushy white beard covering most of it. 

Time for Plan B.

"Unfortunately, something came up and he's not going to be able to make it," Clarke said. "But don't worry," she added quickly, as the nurse's eyes widened. "I've already got someone else lined up. They're running a little late, but they should be here any minute." She forced a smile, and the nurse's incipient panic subsided.

"Great," she said. "When they get here, send them to the staff lounge and we'll get them suited up." She smiled at the semi-pun and bustled off again, leaving Clarke struggling to hold back a full-on meltdown, because obviously she didn't have anyone else lined up, but now she had to find someone and she couldn't think of a single person in her life who would be willing or able to step into Santa's big black boots on such short notice.

"Fuck," she breathed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_." 

"Everything all right?" someone asked, and Clarke whirled around – and crashed into the corner of the nurses' station when she stumbled back a step when she saw who it was.

Lexa Woods.

Because of course when her day couldn't possibly get any worse, she would run into the one person in the entire hospital – possibly the entire world – who could make her brain completely short-circuit with just the barest hint of a smile. Or a smirk. And she was very good at smirking.

But not now. Now she was looking at Clarke with genuine concern. 

"Fine," Clarke gasped. "What brings you up here?"

"Emergency Xbox repair," Lexa said. "Which technically falls outside of the purview of hospital IT, but..." She shrugged. "It's for the kids, right? Sucks enough that they have to be here for Christmas. I can at least make it so they don't have to fight over the working gaming consoles." 

"Thanks," Clarke said automatically. 

Lexa shrugged again. "Just doing my job," she said, even though she'd just said that it wasn't actually her job. "Guess I'd better get back to the tech dungeon." And now she _was_ smirking, and fucking _winking_ , and—

"Wait!" Clarke said, reaching out and snagging Lexa's sleeve without thinking. She let go immediately, tucking her hand into her pocket so she wouldn't be tempted to touch her again. "I need a favor, and I know it's a big ask, but I swear I will do _anything_ if you just—"

"Sure," Lexa said easily. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"But... she's..." the nurse Clarke had spoken to earlier sputtered when she saw who Clarke had brought to fill in as Santa.

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Girls can do anything boys can do," she said. 

"Backwards, and in heels," Lexa added. "Please tell me I don't have to wear heels." 

The nurse let out a nervous chuckle. "No, definitely no heels, but I don't know if the boots—"

"If they don't fit, we'll just stuff the toes," Clarke said. "She'll be sitting most of the time anyway. We'll make it work."

"I guess we'll have to," the nurse said, shaking her head slightly like she couldn't believe that this was her life. 

But by the time they'd gotten Lexa suited up and she'd tried out a few 'Ho ho ho's with her voice as deep as she could make it, the nurse had relaxed a little. She wasn't going to fool everyone – maybe she wouldn't fool anyone – but she was what they had, and she had committed to the role, and what more could they really ask? 

As far as Clarke was concerned, it made it _more_ fun, at least for her. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the kids' eyes narrow when Lexa's voice slipped up closer to its normal register and they started putting two and two together. It was especially great when it was one of the girls who figured it out, because their eyes would light up, and they would start to grin, and Lexa would wink at them as if to say, 'You're right, but let's keep it our little secret, okay?' 

The party was a rousing success, with cake and cookies and cocoa consumed in vast quantities, cards and ornaments made and given as gifts or put on the tree, and a tornado of wrapping paper swirled around the edges of the room from kids tearing into the gifts that Santa had brought them, which had been donated by members of the community and doled out based on lists the kids had made, or suggestions whispered by their parents into the doctors' and nurses' ears. 

Clarke helped get the kids off to their rooms to receive any nighttime treatments before being tucked in by their parents, then turned her attention to cleaning up. By the time she got to the staff lounge, Lexa was almost entirely out of the costume and back into her usual slacks and button-down. 

"Keep the hat," Clarke said when she reached to take it off. "It suits you."

"Pretty sure it belongs to the hospital," Lexa said. 

"I'll buy them a new one," Clarke said. "So what do I have to do to get off the naughty list?"

The corner of Lexa's mouth tipped up. "Buy me a drink sometime," she said. 

"That's it?" Clarke asked. Several hours in a Santa suit, and all Lexa wanted was a _drink_?

"That's all," Lexa said. "What do you think I am, the Grinch? I'm not stealing Christmas from all the Whos down in Whoville." She gestured to the last few stragglers being shuffled off to bed. "I would have done it for nothing, but since you offered..." She raised an eyebrow.

Clarke bit back a smile. "Okay," she said. "A drink. I can do that." She hesitated, waiting for Lexa to say she should probably go, that she had somewhere else she had to be, some party she was late to since she'd stayed long past the end of her shift to help Clarke out, but she said nothing. Neither of them said anything until the silence was getting dangerously close to awkward, and finally Clarke blurted, "What about now?"

"Now's great," Lexa said, and offered Clarke her arm.

* * *

Several drinks later, Lexa was sure her cheeks were as flushed as Clarke's, but maybe not entirely for the same reason. Because she was also sure that the occasional exchanges they'd had in the past that Lexa had thought she might be misinterpreting as flirting, at least on Clarke's part, hadn't been misinterpreted at all. It was only that Clarke had been seeing someone, and then recovering in the wake of the break-up, and the timing had never been quite right.

Tonight, though...

"So," Clarke said, reaching across the tiny table they'd found, wedged in the corner of a bar that was getting louder and more crowded as the night went on, and tipping up Lexa's chin so they were eye-to-eye. (And Lexa hadn't been conscious of her eyes drifting to the way Clarke's extremely soft-looking sweater hugged her curves, but...) "I bought you a drink... several, in fact. Am I off the naughty list now?"

"Why don't you come here and ask that?" Lexa asked, the words out before she could think them through, and Clarke was getting out of her seat, sidling around to Lexa's side of the table, her knees spreading to straddle—

Lexa put her hands out, misjudging slightly so they skimmed the sides of Clarke's breasts before landing on her hips, stopping her from climbing into Lexa's lap where any- and everyone could see. "Maybe... not here," she said. 

Clarke looked down at her, heat in her voice and hunger in her gaze. "Where?"

"My place," Lexa said. "It's close."

"Lead on," Clarke said. 

It had started to snow while they were in the bar, and when the streetlights caught Clarke at just the right angle and made the snowflakes sparkle in her hair, Lexa gave in to the urge she'd been suppressing since shortly after the first drink (and maybe, a little bit, since the first time she'd ever set eyes on Clarke, when she was just Dr. Griffin whose computer was acting up). She stopped walking, bringing Clarke up short when she reached the end of what their joined hands (and when had they started holding hands?) and turning her around. Lexa reeled her in, smoothing gloved fingers over her cheeks before bringing their mouths together in a gingerbread-and-liquor-flavored kiss. 

Clarke's lips parted against hers, the tip of her tongue flicking out, and they melted into each other, drawing each other back in any time they pulled away, even if it was only to snatch a quick breath, until someone whistled in crude appreciation, and Lexa flipped him – because of course it was a him – off before leading Clarke to her building, up to her apartment, and safe behind closed and locked doors.

"Do you want—" she started to ask, but was silenced by Clarke's mouth on hers, and then her lips pressed almost to Lexa's ear as she whispered, "You know... _exactly_... what I want."

And even if she hadn't, Clarke's fingers fumbling with the zipper of her pants would have erased any doubt.

Lexa swallowed and dipped her chin in a nod. "Bedroom's this way."

It took longer than she expected for them to actually make it there... because most of their clothing didn't make it with them. By the time they toppled onto the bed, the only thing Lexa was still wearing was her bra and panties... and the Santa hat. 

"What's this?" Clarke asked, momentarily distracted from teasing Lexa's nipples through the thin satin that covered them by what looked like – but definitely was not – a giant candy cane perched on her nightstand. 

She'd been tempted to kill Anya when she'd unwrapped the gift to howls of laughter from their friends the previous weekend. Because what the hell was she going to do with a candy cane-striped dildo? But from the way Clarke's eyes lit up when she eyed it... Lexa might have to reconsider. 

Hell, she might just end up thanking Anya after all.

"A gift," Lexa said. "From a friend." 

Clarke's eyebrows went up. "Just a friend?"

" _Just_ a friend," Lexa said, reaching out to thread her fingers into Clarke's hair, cradling the back of her head as she drew their mouths together once more, kissing her until she was sure Clarke had forgotten anyone else existed in the world. 

"So... you haven't used it?" Clarke asked, and Lexa realized she still had the dildo in her hand, idly stroking the shaft as she kept her gaze fixed on Lexa's eyes. 

Lexa shook her head. "No," she said. "Not that one in particular..."

Clarke's eyes widened just a fraction, the pupil nearly swallowing her iris whole. "But you've..."

Lexa smiled. "Shall I show you?"

* * *

Lexa hadn't been sure what Clarke would do when she climbed back into the bed with the candy-striped toy jutting between her legs... but she sure as hell hadn't expected her to wait for Lexa to settle back against the pillows and then slowly, methodically begin licking the shaft like it was what it pretended to be. She hadn't expected her to wrap her lips around the tip and take it into her mouth while her hand steadied the base, treating it like it was the real thing.

And she sure as hell hadn't expected to feel wetness pooling between her legs, soaking into the sheets, as she watched Clarke do it. 

After a few minutes, though, it was too much and not enough, and she gently disengaged Clarke from the ersatz appendage, pushing herself until she was nearly upright, cradled by a nest of pillows, and motioned her closer. "Did you have a question for Santa?" she asked. 

Clarke's swollen lips curved into a wicked smile. "Yes," she said. "Yes I did." 

This time Lexa didn't stop her as she spread her legs, straddling Lexa's knees and working her way up until she'd positioned herself over Lexa's hips, and then sank down, down, down until her body had engulfed the toy entirely. 

Lexa's mouth hung open, in awe and arousal, and Clarke took the opportunity to trace her thumb over Lexa's lips, and Lexa's tongue darted out to taste it, sucking its tip. Clarke moaned softly, arching her back and offering something else for Lexa to suck. 

Lexa was barely conscious of the fact that they'd begun to move, Clarke's hips rocking and her own rising to answer, until they'd found a rhythm that pushed them both, bit by bit, closer to the edge of what Lexa knew – and feared, just a little – would be the most shattering orgasm she'd ever had. 

"You know," Clarke murmured, her lips brushing Lexa's earlobe as she leaned in close to change the angle just a little, "I've always wanted to take a ride on Santa's sleigh..."

Lexa groaned – at the innuendo but also because Clarke's fingers were on her breasts again, teasing and tweaking her nipples, which made her hips jerk harder, pushing the pace just a little faster. "If you say anything about reindeer, I swear..."

"Not even that I'm horny as a...?"

"Reindeer... have antlers... not horns..." Lexa gasped. 

"Okay, _nerd_ ," Clarke laughed, plucking the Santa hat from Lexa's head and placing it on her own, which looked both ridiculous and incredibly sexy at the same time, and then groaned as Lexa's fingers dug into her hips, pulling her down as she thrust up. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Clarke moaned for the second time that night, bouncing wildly as she was pushed over the edge into freefall.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her close as she rode out her orgasm – literally – stroking her hands down her thighs and gently arranging her legs so that instead of being bent underneath her, they were wrapped around Lexa's waist. Lexa lifted her, laying her on her back, trying but not quite succeeding to remain inside her during the transition... but then deciding it was worth it for the sound Clarke made when Lexa entered her again. 

Her arms shook as she held herself above Clarke because she was so close, and now that she controlled the angle and the way the strap pressed and rubbed against her, she knew it wouldn't be long before—

Her climax crashed over her half-a-second before she was ready, but the sound that tore from her throat was eclipsed by the one that came from Clarke as she was pushed into a second orgasm before the first had fully ebbed. Lexa suspected she might wake up tomorrow to a nasty note on her door, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything but the woman beneath her and the fireworks beneath her skin and...

"Clarke..." Lexa whimpered, unable to hold herself up any longer, but Clarke didn't seem to mind her weight as she collapsed on top of her. If anything, she seemed to enjoy it, wrapping her arms around Lexa and pulling her closer, her lips forming words Lexa couldn't quite hear or understand against her skin. 

Slowly, they settled back into their skins, and Clarke worked open the buckles of the harness that encircled Lexa's hips and tossed it to the side so there was nothing but the two of them, skin on skin and fingers on skin and lips and _tongues_ and...

* * *

It was Christmas by the time they'd worn themselves out, and Clarke settled her head on Lexa's shoulder, tracing a heart on her chest and planting a kiss in the center. "Do you have somewhere you have to be tomorrow?" she asked.

"Work," Lexa said, combing her fingers through Clarke's hair in a way that was so comforting it threatened to drag Clarke into sleep when she probably shouldn't. "You?"

"Same," Clarke said. 

"Mm," Lexa said. "Might as well carpool, then..." Even though they were close enough to the hospital they didn't need to drive. Even though Clarke's car was still in the hospital parking garage. 

"Might as well," Clarke agreed. But then, because she had to be sure... "Are you asking me to stay?"

"Yes," Lexa said. "I'm asking you to stay." 

Clarke hid her smile against Lexa's shoulder. "Does this mean I'm finally off the naughty list?"

Lexa laughed. "After all of _that_?" she asked, gesturing vaguely up and down, and then to the Santa hat that was still at the foot of the bed where it had fallen from Clarke's head as Lexa fucked her. "You are _never_ getting off that list."

This time Clarke didn't bother to hide her grin. "Even so," she said, "I think I'll keep trying."


End file.
